


Lucky to be Alive

by greenieboy



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, vaguely angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: prompt fill: #9 - wiping away someone’s tears«”How are you feeling?”Deanna groans, furrowing her brow and frowning. “Not great,” she mutters.Beverly chuckles (though it doesn’t sound as genuine as she wanted it to). “You did get hit with a nasty phaser blast. You’re lucky to be alive.”»
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Lucky to be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill from my tumblr @ stonktrek. no beta, enjoy

“Beverly?”

The doctor perks at the sound of her name from the other room, dropping the book that had been in her hand and rushing from her seat on the couch to Deanna’s bedroom. She finds Deanna’s eyes from the doorway, and a bit of pressure releases from her chest when she realizes that Deanna’s eyes are  _ open. _ She’s awake. Without further hesitation, Beverly hurries to her bedside, sitting herself beside Deanna and clasping their hands together. She brings her free hand up to cup Deanna’s cheek.

“Hi,” she breathes, feeling tears already welling up in her eyes. She tries to blink them away. “How are you feeling?”

Deanna groans, furrowing her brow and frowning. “Not great,” she mutters.

Beverly chuckles (though it doesn’t sound as genuine as she wanted it to). “You did get hit with a nasty phaser blast. You’re lucky to be alive.”

“Woohoo,” Deanna mumbles weakly, the corners of her lips pointed up in an attempted smile. She shifts, opening her eyes a little more. “What happened down there?” She means on Thy’lia, on the away mission.

Beverly clicks her tongue, glancing out the porthole. “There were resistance fighters waiting for the away team to beam down. Apparently not everyone on Thy’lia wants to join the Federation,” she explains, flicking her eyes to her lover and trying not to let her own emotions overwhelm her. “They wanted to make an example out of this attack.”

Deanna nods, trying to sit up. “Is everyone else okay? Will, and Data, and Worf?”

Beverly helps her, making sure not to let Deanna over exert herself so soon after waking. “Everyone is just fine. Will managed to get burns on both his hands, but other than that, they’re all okay.”

Deanna nods again. She squeezes Beverly’s hand, asking, “And what about you?”

Beverly raises an eyebrow. “Me?”

“Are you okay?” Deanna reiterates, and this time she brings both hands up to cup Beverly’s cheeks, thumbs stroking the soft skin. “I can sense that you’re holding your emotions back.” Beverly shakes her head, lips parted with the intention of telling Deanna she’s fine, better now that her lover is awake, but the fear and grief that she’s ignored for the last few days pushes up her throat and chokes her. Deanna’s eyes are so wide and gentle, shining in the dim lights of her bedroom, and Beverly can’t stop the overflow of emotions that spill from her chest. Tears well up in her eyes, falling down her cheeks not long after. “Oh, Beverly…”

She sniffles, leaning out of her lover’s grasp and trying to wipe her face. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs, shaking her head again. “You’re recovering, you don’t need my problems overwhelming you. I-”

“It’s okay,” Deanna says softly. Both hands find their way back to Beverly’s face, gently wiping away the tears that fall. “I’d probably be a mess if our positions were reversed,” she whispers, and with the subtlest movements, she pulls Beverly’s face toward her own, seeking a kiss. Beverly obligues, her own hand coming to grip Deanna’s wrist.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” she mutters against Deanna’s lips.

“Me too,” replies her lover, stealing another kiss. They pull apart, Deanna’s thumbs still wiping away the remains of Beverly’s crying.

The doctor inhales, feeling lighter than she has in days. “You should get some rest, Dee,” she says to Deanna, kissing her cheek. “Can I get you anything?”

Deanna sighs, smiling. “A cup of hot chocolate, please,” she answers, earning an amused chuckle from Beverly, who stands and moves to the replicator on the wall, entering the code for a hot chocolate. “And maybe another kiss? And a few weeks worth of cuddles, while you’re at it.”

Beverly laughs wholeheartedly, turning around with Deanna’s request in hand. “Now that, I can do,” she says, sliding into bed beside Deanna, pressing their lips together. “That I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed and find me on my tumblr @ stonktrek


End file.
